ZeroG
by HaloReachWriter
Summary: This is my first fanfic so Plz be nice and comment as much as possible rated M FOR LEMONS and other stuff in later chapters. I will be re-writing this so it will be re-posted at some point but for now it will stay the same.
1. Chapter 1

**This ****i****s a quick story I ****will**** update it but I got another story that I am doing but yea send in as many ocs as possibl****e**** one per person. Also this is a halo reach fanfiction ** **O****ne ****day zero was playing was playing with his ****best friend****Alex ****the****y were playing football as Alex tossed the football in the air he noticed that there were ****covenant ****ships ****attacking ****as the ship started raining plasma bolts and needles ****zero and ****Alex ****were pinned in****side**** a house. ****Outside they could he some of the ****some marines getting ****assaulted a****s**** zero and ****Alex peeked outside they saw a couple of magnums.****They quickly****picked them up off the ****dead marines and ****started taking pot shots ****kill****ing a few grunts ****th****at**** w****ere**** attacking ****some of ****the marines. ****T****he ****commanding****officer ****ask****s**** zero "****aren't**** you guys were supposed to be out of the city" ****Alex tells them "we got no warning" The Marine ****nodded and ****motions ****the****m****to follow them. When they exit the block**** they got ambushed they quickly ****got behind some cover and ****fired back and nobody saw the ****cloaked ****elite sneaking up behind ****Al****ex. ****Z****ero at ****it a the ****last ****second**** the elite ****was to close**** to late ****a****lex. ****A****lex ****stared**** turning around ****when the**** elite stabbed him in the back with an energy sword . ****Z****ero ****just stared ****with ****shock**** a****s**** the as the marines killed the rest of the covenant ambushers. ****T****he marines all had sad ****AND somber ****looks on there faces as they watched zero cry over his best friends dead body "****where do we have to go"**** zero said "W****ell our ship has to go to reach"****the ****Sargent said "****that's ok as long as we get off this planet****" zero told them "ok kid" the Sargent said. **

**(Time Skip 4 Years Later)**

**Zero now a full spartan was waiting to be taken to his new team ****(This is not noble team) Zero was ****in a warthog waiting to be ****dropped off at command. ****10 minutes later he was **** wait****ing.****S****oon an ****official ****came over with two female spartans "****Zero say hello to your new team" the official said zero just nodded "The one one the left with purple and black armor is Zanna and the one on the right with red and blue armor is alison or ali as she likes to be called" the official said gesturing to them zero just stood there is his black and blue armor. "****Why don't you guys take the rest off the day to know each other" The official said.**

**Next chapter ****and all others are going to be under re-write so until the good**


	2. Chapter 2

ZeroG This is the second chapter of the ZeroG story. I am calling this story ZeroG.

**Zero moved his hand in a follow me motion and Zanna and Ali both followed him they asked the official "why doesn't he talk" both Zanna and Ali asked the official told them "its a sad story and I have to have his permission" the official said Zero just looked at the official and nodded "Well we were pinned down and he and his friend saved us then we got ambushed and his friend got killed by an elite" the official told them with a sad face Zanna and Ali were both sad about that and decide to forget about that and move on with the mission "so what's the mission" Ali asked "Well you three have to ambush and kill some covenant troops" the official said "ok" Zanna and Ali said Zero just nodded as the walked towards there Warthog they asked Zero why I didn't talk I just looked at them and said nothing.**

Next chapter on friday most likely. Ps no ocs until the 4th chapter you can still send an oc in but it won't be put in until the 4th chapter also describe armor color, and hair, male or female, and relationship with MY oc. 


	3. Chapter 3

ZeroG

As we were walking to the Warthog and me saying nothing like always Zanna and Ali were getting to know each other and we got to the warthog I got in the mounted gun so they could keep there conversation going and we were getting to our destination and all of a sudden there was an explosion and our warthog flipped and rolled me and Ali flew over the edge of a cliff but I caught the edge and Ali's hand my hand was slipping and Ali said "Let me go finish the mission" I shook my head and said "No" as I threw her up and fell down "NOOOOOO" Zanna said as I fell as I was falling I got knocked unconscious. 4 Days Later I woke up to see Zanna unconscious and an elite holding Ali up in the air and pull out its energy sword I got up and ran towards the elite and tackled it and beat ti to death and asked Ali "What happened here" "Well you were unconscious and we found you but the covenant also found you and Zanna was knocked out from behind and I tried to help here but failed" Ali said with a sad face and hung her head in shame I lifted here head and said "look at me" she did and I said "Zanna isn't dead and neither am I so you didn't fail" I said Ali gave me a hug and at that moment Zanna woke up and we ran over to her and I asked "so how are you feeling sunshine" Zanna look at me in disbelief and said Y-y-your talking" "Well I do have a voice for a reason" I said "Well its handsome" Zanna and Ali both said at the same time they looked at each other and then looked back at me and said "Zero we need to tell you something" "what is it I asked" "W-w-well we um..." Ali stuttered "What she is trying to say is that we love you" I looked at them in shock and said

Whoa cliffhanger first one yet so start sending in your OCS they will be accepted and reviewed so Yea. Ps: Remember describe armor color, facial appearance, male or female, and relationship with my OC Zero. Yea Next chapter coming soon se review.


	4. Update

UPdate Sorry for not updating I have writers block but hopefuly I will finish the next chapter I have a little bit of it typed up. 


	5. Chapter 5

ZeroG

Thanks to magicmeat will do and your oc is now in the story and on this chapter his appearance will be made and also tell me if your oc (or oc's if anymore are sent in) if you want your oc to be part of Zeros group or have his\her own group.(Also I don't own halo)Ps: I will be re-writing this story after this chapter.

After Zanna woke up Me and Ali were on guard and Zanna

asked Ali were I was she pointed outside and said "He's on guard out father if you need him for anything tell me and I will message him".

Zanna just nodded and then fell back asleep Ali started to fall asleep I got to her and motion to her to sleep she just nods.

I was on guard and watching the stars and got a message(not a voice message) from an old friend named sam cole and it said Were are you guys at heard that the ambush went south real fast.

I replied yes it did go sour real bad were about 4 klicks from the ambush site.

His reply was 3 seconds right after I sent my own reply and his reply said ok me and 2 marines are on are way and we have a cargo truck that the natives are letting us barrow.

It turns from night to day and I go wake up Zanna and Ali.

Ali tells me "You stayed up all night why didn't you wake me for a shift".

I just shrugged and show them the message from sam and Zanna ask why are you and him so mean to each other.

I send her a message that says me and him were friends in training and the girl that he liked didn't like him but she was in love with but I didn't like her so after training he asked her out but she denied him and said that she was in love with some one else and he asked who it was and she said Zero so thats why me and him are not friends any more.

"Oh ok" Zanna said and we went out to the waypoint that sam sent me and waited we saw a lot of dust rising up from far away Ali said "Thats a lot of dust for one truck" I send both of them a message saying hide we all hide behind rocks and the dust cleared and the was...

Uh oh Cliff hanger I may update a lot later cause I just moved and most likely won't have internet so I will try my best to upload more in the future so until the Peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes: I am going to re-write this story after some more chapters. Disclaimer I don't own Halo Reach 343 industries do. Also everything Zero "Says" is in a message.The dust cleared and there was 2 wraiths 3 ghost and 1 hunter."Alright you guys provide a distraction and I will take out the wraiths and hunter" I told them"But-" Ali said "Thats a good idea if you time it right and are stealthy enough Zanna saidBoth Ali and Zanna started firing their smgs as I used the bullet fire to get behind the wraith that's the farthest from the group.

Right as I am going to plant the plasma grenade in the reactor on the back of the wraith the damned hunter spots me and fires its plasma canon at me I jump and roll out of the way god damn it it had to spot me at that moment I told my AI "well at least nobody knows about me" She said "yea not yet at least" I told her get to cover I hear somebody yell I run and jump behind a rock right as a rocket explodes and kills the hunter sending little orange worms everywhere.

I look back to were the rocket came from and I see sam cole and another spartan shooting at the ghost the don't see the 1st wraith aiming at them and I sprint up the hill kicking up dust I plant the plasma grenade in its reactor and slide down the hill as the 2nd wraith lobs a big glob of plasma a sam, Ali, Zanna and the other spartan I jump off the short cliff that I was on and into the blast before the it can come into contact with the group and it sends me flying back into the warthog with a grunt and slam on the ground as Zanna rushes over to me Sam and the rest provide cover fire and the last remaining ghost flees back.

Sam radios for a medic as we wait for the pelican to get here Ali collets some of the wreckage and starts a fire Zanna and the other spartan carry me over to the fire and sets me down.

Thats the end for now somebody send in an oc for the other spartan Armor color(all armor is the stander markIV), Male or Female, Hair color and relationship with my OC Zero until then HaloReachWriter is Shooing some grunts in the head.


End file.
